Algo Diferente
by Ame-Kunoichi
Summary: El bosque de Konoha es mudo testigo de los sentimientos que crecen en el interior de un par de jovenes ninjas. ¿Podrán ser capaces de admitir esa sensacion tan pura que los une, mas allá del compañerismo? [Lemon Sasunaru]


-ALGO DIFERENTE-

* * *

Por: Ame Chan

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Los tomo con fin de entretenimiento y sin necesidad de lucro. (Prometo devolverlos lo mas vírgenes posibles…XD)

* * *

Los movimientos certeros de los shinobis recorrían el frondoso bosque de Konoha, en el acostumbrado entrenamiento extra-matutino. Dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 17 años se movían ágilmente entre los árboles, trepando y lanzando kunais y algunos shurinkens de vez en cuando.

Sakura, una delgada chica de ojos verdes muy expresivos y piel pálida, daba enormes sorbos a su limonada. Estaba sentada en un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos, y junto a una cesta de comida reposaba tranquilamente Hatake Kakashi, antiguo maestro de el grupo 7 y jounin de Konoha.

-Vaya, se suponía que veníamos de día de campo, y este par ha decidido entrenar-dijo con desgana la chica, mirando los borrones de polvo que dejaban sus compañeros, alejándose cada vez más- entiendo que Sasuke Kun quiera estar más en forma, es increíble su dedicación y fuerza- a Sakura parecía que le saldrían en cualquier momento corazones de los ojos verdosos-pero Naruto es un completo holgazán. Me sorprende que siga el mismo ritmo que mi querido Sasuke Kun, el cual es perseverante y valiente…-la chica siguió diciendo maravillas del Uchiha. Kakashi la miró (o eso pareció con su único ojo visible), apartándose de su interesante lectura (Come Come Paradise)

-Oh vamos Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke quieren ser los mejores en todo, pero les falta algo- las palabras de Kakashi fueron recibidas por un respingo de Sakura. Había estado ocupada pensando en Sasuke.

-Oh… veo que también te falta eso que a ellos- dijo Hatake, decepcionándose. Era obvio que esos jóvenes no entendían de lo que hablaba.

_"Les falta descubrir su verdadero amor"_ se dijo para si el ninja copia, y sonriendo, siguió con su lectura.

En otra parte del bosque, Naruto y Sasuke respiraban agitados, pues tanto movimiento los había dejado exhaustos. -Ahh, que cansado estoy –exclamó el joven Uzumaki, tirándose en el césped. El murmullo del viento en su cuerpo lo relajaba- como deseo un tazón de ramen de Ichiraku.

El pelinegro observó a Naruto. Jamás cambiaría.  
-Ha, tú siempre con hambre baka- susurró con una media sonrisa. Hacía años que conocía a Naruto, y su relación, si así podía llamarse, había mejorado notablemente. Ya casi no peleaban y habían aprendido a confiar más el uno en el otro. Pero jamás faltaba un pequeño desliz que diera origen a sus usuales peleas.

-Hey vamos, estoy cansado- le reprochó el rubio con una cara de súplica. Ante este gesto, el Uchiha sintió una ligera sacudida en el estómago, y un tenue rubor se hizo ver en el rostro. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-¿Hu¿Te sucede algo Sasuke?- preguntó algo preocupado Naruto al ver el rostro de el moreno, a lo que el chico en cuestión sacudió su cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, conservando el color rojizo en sus mejillas.

-No es nada… Usuratonkashi.

En otro tiempo Naruto habría replicado ante el insulto de Sasuke, y habría exclamado su conocido "¡Sasuke TEME!", pero sólo se encogió de hombros y se ruborizó. El tener a Sasuke cerca le provocaba un gran cosquilleo en el interior de su pecho, y su rostro adoptaba un color carmín intenso. ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle tanto el pelinegro Uchiha? Por que lo sabía, sabía que no era simple amistad lo que sentía por el joven, no. Era algo más profundo, algo con lo que jamás se habría imaginado encontrarse: enamorarse de su amigo.  
Pero¿por qué se había fijado en la única persona que jamás lo aceptaría? El había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke, pero¿el sentiría lo mismo? Sasuke siempre era frío, calculador y carente de expresión. Era cierto que su convivencia había mejorado con los años, pero el que lo amara era pedir demasiado.

Acongojado, cerró los ojos. Era inútil pensar en algo con Sasuke, solo se lastimaba más.

Sasuke se hallaba pensativo, a decir verdad, confundido. No sabía que significaba esa sensación que lo acompañaba hace ya algo de tiempo cada vez que veía a Uzumaki. Era… algo distinto a lo que siempre había sentido. Toda su vida había estado en soledad, con la mente fría y el deseo aun presente de matar a su desgracia, a quien le arrebató sus pocos años de felicidad con su familia, a Itachi... de cumplir su venganza. Pero ahora era distinto. Ahora que estaba con el pequeño kitsune se sentía tranquilo, podría decirse que incluso era feliz…

"Kuso, tengo que aclarar este sentimiento, o si no haré cosas que no están contempladas" se dijo a si mismo el Uchiha, pues si su confusión trascendía, estallaría en cualquier momento.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, el cual había quedado dormido en el césped, con ese aspecto angelical que lo caracterizaba. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan lindo… con su rostro volteado a un lado y su respiración constante. Esta visión hizo que otra corriente de sensaciones le recorriera el cuerpo, y notó, con algo de incredulidad, que su entrepierna reaccionaba por el pequeño kitsune.

"debo estar loco" se dijo a si mismo el moreno, tratando de despejarse un poco "completamente loco…"

Uzumaki se movió un poco, pues estaba soñando con aquel joven de mirada oscura que tanto amaba, y terminó abrazando las piernas de Sasuke en un movimiento repentino. El susodicho enrojeció completamente, y sintiendo que su "problema" se acrecentaba más con el tacto de Naruto, se quedó quieto. La carita de Naruto lo excitaba… no sabía si soportaría mucho si no tocaba esos hermosos labios, los cuales estaban entreabiertos por la respiración…

"¿Pero qué kuso estoy pensando?" Desesperado, trató de liberarse del agarre del chico lentamente para no despertarlo, pero como si la gravedad estuviera en su contra, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Naruto, el cual despertó de golpe.

Un rubor intenso recorría los rostros de los dos jóvenes, pues Sasuke había caído de manera que todas las partes de sus cuerpos se tocaban, y sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros.

"Maldita gravedad" pensó para si Sasuke, sin quitar la mirada de Naruto, el cual lo veía sin habla.  
Se quedaron estáticos, sin poder reaccionar. La mente de Naruto era un torbellino de emociones, y notó algo duro rozar cerca de su entrepierna. Sasuke estaba muy excitado, y Naruto no pasó eso desapercibido. Los corazones de los chicos latían fuertemente, y ya sin poder contenerse más, Sasuke rompió la escasa distancia que lo separaba de los labios de Uzumaki. Al principio fue solo un roce tímido, pero fueron tomando cada vez más confianza y juntaron más esos labios ardientes que luchaban por estar cada vez más cerca. La lengua de Naruto profundizó más el beso apasionado, explorando la cavidad del moreno con avidez, cuya lengua buscaba la del rubio. Sus manos ágiles acompasaban los movimientos de sus labios, sedientos de la pasión del otro.

Los costados de Naruto eran explorados con avidez por las manos desesperadas de Uchiha, que daba ardientes toques en toda la extensión del rubio, haciéndolo estremecer.  
Sasuke fue bajando por el cuello, dándole ligeros mordiscos en toda la epidermis, marcando para siempre al joven zorro, el cual exhaló un fuerte gemido de excitación.

Al oír la exclamación por parte de Naruto, Sasuke cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía. Con una expresión totalmente indescifrable se alejó rápidamente de Naruto, con la respiración entrecortada y la mirada fija. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Se acababa de BESAR con Naruto! Eso no podía ser posible… pero había sido tan delicioso, tan… las palabras no bastaban para describir las sensaciones que había tenido.  
"Kuso…"

Miró a Naruto, el cual yacía en la hierba, sentado y con una mirada incrédula expresada en sus hermosos ojos.

"Maldición…" se dijo a si mismo Naruto "¿Cómo…¿Cómo pudo pasar¿Acaso…? No, no es posible, se separó tan bruscamente de mi… seguramente solo quería divertirse un rato"  
Entonces, de los preciosos zafiros de Naruto comenzaron a brotar lágrimas... cristalinas y puras lágrimas que demostraban el amor que sentía por Sasuke. Éste, horrorizado, se percató de que su pequeño lloraba, lloraba por su culpa… un momento¿desde cuando era de su propiedad?

El pelinegro se sentía demasiado confundido, y decidió que hablaría con Naruto.

-Sasuke… tu… tu no tenias que hacer eso…- Naruto trataba de hablar entrecortadamente, pero sus sollozos se lo impedían- ¿Por… por qué Sasuke¿Por q…que dem…monios lo hiciste?-La visión de Naruto recriminándole lo sucedido hacia sentir miserable a Sasuke.  
-Naruto…- Sasuke trató de acercarse al joven, pero este lo rechazó, incorporándose rápidamente, dejando caer las lágrimas de dolor.  
-¡déjame! Ya me has hecho suficiente daño, creí que… creí que me correspondías Sasuke, yo te amo, pero al parecer solo te divertías conmigo. Que tonto fui… ¿Cómo podrías tu querer a alguien tan idiota como yo?- El rubio dejó que su dolor saliera en esas palabras que hirieron a Sasuke en su alma. Un sentimiento, nuevo para el, se aclaraba en su mente, en la imagen de Naruto… SU Naruto.

Naruto dejó de hablar. Su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que decía, y dio paso a los sollozos, y más lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se sentía vacío. Lo que no entendía era por qué demonios Sasuke había empezado aquel beso que le supo a gloria, pero para Sasuke (según el) solo había sido un juego… un terrible juego.

El chico se incorporó nuevamente, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y expresión ausente. Estaba harto. Harto de que todas las personas lo odiaran, de que todos se burlaran de el, y ahora Sasuke…

Le dio la espalda al Uchiha, dispuesto a echar a correr, a huir de su amor.

Pero sintió una mano detenerlo del brazo. Naruto se volteó sorprendido, y dio un leve grito que fue acallado rápidamente por los labios de Sasuke.  
Uchiha recorría cada centímetro de la cavidad húmeda de Naruto, el cual respondía inconcientemente, dejándose llevar por su cuerpo, demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. El beso fue haciéndose cada vez más fogoso, y los brazos del moreno atraparon al kitsune por la cintura, acariciándolo con dulzura; Naruto mientras tanto, posaba sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke.  
Entonces se separaron lentamente, no por que lo quisieran, sino por que si seguían terminarían asfixiándose.

-¿no te parece… demasiado ya el daño?-murmuró Naruto con la vista clavada en el pecho del moreno, con voz tranquila, pero inexpresiva.  
-Naruto…- Sasuke tomó con una mano el mentón de el rubio, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos- Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás vuelvas a decir que juego contigo mi Naruto. Si me aparté de esa manera era por que estaba confundido, pero ahora comprendo que es esto que tenía tanto tiempo sintiendo por ti -Sasuke estrechó más a Naruto contra si- he entendido que te amo.  
Naruto miró con incredulidad a Sasuke, con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas. ¿Acaso el había dicho que lo amaba?  
Nuevamente empezó a emanar más lágrimas, abrazándose al cuerpo de Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas.

Sasuke separó un poco a Naruto para mirarlo, preocupado por sus nuevos sollozos.

-Naruto… ¿qué…¿Qué te sucede?- Sasuke se sintió horrorizado, quizá Naruto había tomado su declaración como parte de un juego cruel. Pero entonces percibió la sonrisa que se asomaba en ese rostro que tanto quería.

-Baka… lloro de felicidad- Naruto se echó a sus brazos, tirándolo al césped. Aliviado por la afirmativa de Naruto y conteniendo la respiración, limpió las lágrimas que su kitsune había derramado, posando su mano en la mejilla del rubio y acariciándolo con suavidad, entonces sonrió. Sonrió sinceramente, solo para el, para su amado Naruto.

El rubio comenzó a besar paulatinamente los labios de Sasuke, apenas rozando su cavidad, mientras le recorría el cuerpo con delicadeza, atormentándolo de placer.

-Naru… aaah… ¿me estas…ah…Provocando?- preguntó entre gemidos un excitado Sasuke mientras el pequeño kitsune bajaba por su cuello, y daba leves mordiscos, dejando fogosas marcas en el.

-Tu solo… disfruta… ah Sasuke, no sabes como deseaba hacer esto- susurró Uzumaki, descendiendo lentamente su mano entre la entrepierna del moreno, y acarició amistosamente su miembro palpitante. Sasuke ahogó un gemido en los labios de Naruto.  
Continuó por unos momentos su masaje erótico, pero decidió cambiar de táctica.

-aaah… dobe, que cruel eres- mustió el joven pelinegro cuando Naruto retiró la mano de la entrepierna y volvió a sus labios.

-¿Qué acaso no te gusta?-susurró provocadoramente el rubio, acariciando por debajo de la playera de Sasuke, generando descargas en todo su ser, arrancándole gimoteos que el portador de Kyuubi acallaba con su boca. Sus manos viajaban sobre la piel del joven expertamente, buscando las zonas erógenas del moreno, que exhalaba con el más mínimo contacto de Naruto. La cavidad del rubio bajó por el pecho de Uchiha, al cual despojó ágilmente de la camisa que lo apartaba de su suave piel.

-Nar…aaahhh-Sasuke sentía que se ahogaba por la lengua ardiente de su koi, que le saboreaba todo el pecho, dejando vehementes rastros a su paso. Sasuke se aferraba a la espalda del kitsune, saciando su sed por el rubio, y con una mano aún libre, descendió hasta su entrada, haciendo una ligera presión en la deseosa cavidad virgen del rubio. Naruto gimió un poco, e introdujo un dedo en la boca de Sasuke, el cual lo degustó con ambición. La chaqueta de Naruto fue arrojada lejos de los dos pasionales cuerpos, olvidada junto a la camisa de Sasuke. Pronto los dos pechos desnudos se alborozaban con el contacto mutuo.

-Esto estorba- farfulló Naruto sin despegar sus labios del abdomen de Sasuke, mientras desabrochaba cautelosamente el pantalón que el Uchiha aún conservaba. Sasuke, que ahora se dedicaba a enterrar sus manos en la dorada cabellera del kitsune, se tensó. Miró al rubio con un dejo de temor. Sabía que era lo que el joven pretendía, y el también estaba deseoso de ser suyo, pero no sabía si estaba completamente preparado.  
Naruto, al notar la preocupación de la mirada de su amante, lo tranquilizó con un suave beso en los labios.

-No te preocupes. Solo déjate llevar, no te haré daño- le susurró al oído, con lo cual Sasuke se tranquilizó, y lo animó a seguir.  
El pantalón de Sasuke se separó de su dueño, dejando ver unos bóxer negros, los cuales estaban abultados en cierta zona. Naruto soltó una ligera risa.

-¿Qu…qué es aaah…tan gr…gracioso?- gimió fingiendo molestia, mientras el chico masajeaba los muslos muy cerca de su miembro. Éste lo miró sonriendo con picardía.

- Es que no creí que te excitaras tan rápido-el joven kitsune rozó "accidentalmente" el miembro de Sasuke, arrancándole una exclamación de goce.

-Dobe… ahh nar... Naruto… aaah, no me… uhg… hagas esto…- Sasuke suplicaba por el toque del rubicundo, y Naruto, como buen ninja y próximo Hokage, se lo concedió con decisión. Naruto comenzó a delinear las ingles de Sasuke por encima del bóxer con descaro, acrecentando la erección del moreno, el cual suspiraba con desesperación. Volvió a acercar peligrosamente el rostro a la entrepierna del pelinegro, y llegó a la orilla del bóxer. Con una sonrisa, tomó con los dientes la prenda, sustrayendo finalmente al Uchiha de toda cobertura.

Naruto se quedó anonado ante tanto esplendor por parte de su koi. Sus fantasías se realizaban; tenía a Sasuke, su Sasuke, desnudo frente a el y con una preciosa expresión de placer. Naruto creyó morir al tener tanta belleza devolviéndole la mirada.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó algo cohibido Sasuke, enrojeciendo más (si era posible). Le incomodaba un poco como Naruto posaba su lujuriosa mirada en su cuerpo.

-Eres… Hermoso- dijo con voz ronca el portador de Kyuubi. Naruto no se contuvo más y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, besando al Uchiha con frenesí en los labios, mientras con sus manos jugueteaba el cabello del pelinegro. Sasuke se dejó llevar por las palabras y caricias de Naruto, y emanó un fuerte gemido cuando sintió nuevamente al rubio en su entrepierna. Uzumaki besó con suavidad la punta del miembro de Sasuke, el cual se ahogaba en su propio placer.

Sasuke sintió una gran descarga de goce recorrerle el cuerpo al percibir la húmeda lengua del rubio delinear toda su longitud, mientras con sus manos masajeaba tentadoramente los testículos del joven. Se desconectó del mundo y permitió que sus propios gemidos, las manos y la lengua del rubio en su miembro y la paz del bosque, mudo testigo de su pasión, decidieran el final de tan delicioso éxtasis.  
Naruto se sentía pleno, disfrutaba saboreando los genitales del Uchiha, lamiendo y acariciando con delicadeza, haciendo ligeras presiones con las manos y la lengua, provocando exhalaciones profundas cada vez más intensas. La escena era completamente armónica. Sasuke suspiraba y se aferraba a Naruto por la cabellera, mientras éste se agasajaba con su miembro. Entonces, el pelinegro comenzó a mover las caderas con desesperación, clamando más de Naruto, el cual abrigó completamente la erección, haciéndole sentir a Sasuke un increíble placer. Éste estaba frenético, con las manos aferrándose fuertemente a la cabeza de Naruto dictaba la velocidad del vaivén, clamando con la voz entrecortada.

-Na…aaahhh…ah, naru….to... No soportaré… ahh más… ya no… aaaaaahhh- Sasuke explotó en la boca del kitsune, dándole todo su ser. Éste no se apartó, y bebió gustoso la semilla de Sasuke, relamiéndose por el manjar que le ofrecía. Se incorporó de las piernas de Sasuke y lo miró en su esplendor, con el rostro sonrojado y el cabello húmedo, cayéndole suavemente sobre los ojos, los cuales denotaban una paz infinita, respirando agitadamente. Naruto se acercó a Sasuke, aún quedaban restos del moreno en sus labios, los cuáles volvieron a unirse a los del pelinegro, haciéndolo probar su propia esencia.  
-Ai shitteru…- murmuró al oído de Uchiha, encajando su rostro en su hombro. En aquel momento sintió las manos de Sasuke apartarlo lentamente, hasta quedar cara a cara. Naruto vio, aparte del placer, una lujuria increíble en los ojos del chico.

-¿Qué…?-Naruto se sorprendió cuando Sasuke lo volteó rápidamente, quedando Naruto bajo el a su merced. El pelinegro tenía las manos a los lados de la cabeza del ojiazul, el cual le devolvía inocentemente la mirada.

-Ahora es mi turno…-Sasuke bajó su rostro hasta quedar a la altura del lóbulo de Naruto, y comenzó a masajear éste con la lengua, bajando por el cuello y volviendo a ascender al lóbulo. Al parecer, después del orgasmo tan profundo el moreno había perdido todo rastro de pudor. Estaba decidido a dar a su koi el mayor de los éxtasis, era palabra de un Uchiha, y los Uchiha jamás mienten.

Naruto gemía. Era Sasuke el que llevaba ahora el control. Mientras éste jugaba en el lóbulo del rubio, Naruto acariciaba la cintura del chico. El rubio también se había excitado demasiado, y su entrepierna clamaba atención.

Sasuke se cansó de saborear esa área y deslizó sus manos por debajo del pantalón naranja que Naruto tenía, y comenzó a masturbar lentamente al rubio. Naruto se estremecía cada vez más por cada vaivén del moreno, era… simplemente maravilloso. Sasuke daba movimientos ascendentes y descendentes con una maestría que Naruto jamás imaginó, y lo disfrutaba enormemente. Entonces, Sasuke retiró la mano.

-Demonios…- Naruto miró con reproche al Uchiha, el cual lo calmó con un húmedo beso, mientras le sacaba el pantalón junto con el bóxer. El rubio enrojeció de golpe.

-Sasuke…- Naruto no puedo seguir, pues Sasuke ya lamía su vientre, decidido a continuar con lo que había dejado inconcluso. Naruto apremiaba al moreno con gemidos de desesperación, pues quería sentirlo ya.  
Sasuke no torturó más a Naruto, e introdujo el miembro de Uzumaki completamente a su boca. Naruto profirió un grito, la repentina embriaguez de Sasuke lo cegaba, estaba en un completo estado de un trance lujurioso.  
Naruto decidió callar y disfrutó de la humedad de la cavidad de su koi. Sasuke tomaba con una mano la base de la erección mientras con la otra acariciaba los muslos del kitsune. El chico rubio entrecerró los ojos, era muy poderoso el acto de Sasuke, no creyó que llegaría a mucho.

-aaaaaahhh…Sasu…ke… sabes que…ugh… si te detienes te mato…- Naruto advirtió con la voz ahogada. Sasuke se limitó a disminuir la velocidad, haciendo tortuosa la acción. Separó las manos de los muslos del joven y acercó a la boca de éste dos dedos, introduciéndolos a la cavidad mojada de Uzumaki. Este los abrigó con aprehensión y los mojó con su secreción. Los lamió como si de un dulce se tratara, y ya que estaban llenos de su humedad, Sasuke los retiró, e introdujo uno en la entrada del kitsune con mucho cuidado, tratando de hacerle el menor daño posible.  
Naruto soltó un grito de dolor, y se tensó, estrechando más su entrada. Dolía.

-Sasuke… ahh duele…- se quejó con un mohín. Sasuke lo besó.

-Relájate Naruto…- le pidió, y le besó la mano; comenzó a mover el dedo dentro del kitsune con suavidad y en círculos, parad dilatar la entrada. Naruto gemía de dolor, pero Sasuke continuó estimulando el miembro del rubio, y rápidamente los gemidos se transformaron en gritillos de placer. Cuando el Uchiha se percató de esto, introdujo el segundo dedo, el cual entró fácilmente. Las caderas de Naruto se movían al compás de los dedos, que se transformaron en tres.

Cuando consideró que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatada su entrada, Sasuke dejó de masturbar la erección, y sacó los dedos. Otra protesta por parte de Naruto se hizo oír, pero Sasuke lo calmó.

-Quiero que seas mío Naruto… en cuerpo y alma- le susurró Sasuke al oído, mientras se posicionaba frente a el. Naruto lo rodeó con las piernas, dejando su entrada al alcance del moreno.

-Siempre he sido tuyo…- Sasuke sonrió y empezó a entrar en Naruto, el cual cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Estaba dilatado, si, pero aun así no se comparaba el miembro de Sasuke con los tres dedos. Sasuke le daba besos en el rostro y le susurraba al oído para que se tranquilizara. Entonces comenzó a entrar y salir con cuidado de Naruto, el cual se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza. Ligeras lágrimas emanaron de sus ojos azules, aun se hacia presente el dolor. El Uchiha lo abrazó, y se movió un poco más rápido, y para relajar al chico rubio tomó su miembro y lo volvió a estimular.

Naruto comenzó a gemir, primero ligeramente, para después dar exclamaciones pidiendo más. Sasuke comenzó a moverse libremente, profanando a Naruto hasta el fondo de su ser. Este cada vez sentía más y más placer, el dolor había desaparecido, dándole paso a un goce inimaginable.

-m...Motto motto…- suplicaba agonizante Naruto, mientras Sasuke con la respiración entrecortada, tomaba las caderas del kitsune y dictaba el vaivén de sus embestidas.  
El sudor recorría los cuerpos ardientes de los jóvenes ninjas, su movimiento era armónico en todos los sentidos, ofreciendo un cántico hermoso de gemidos incontrolables.  
Sasuke sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, y embistió fuertemente a Naruto, el cual también llegaba a la cúspide.

-Y...Ya me ve…ngo… no puedo…- Naruto respiraba agitadamente, sus cabellos se movían al compás de sus ascensos y descensos en el cuerpo de su koi. Éste también exhalaba grandes gemidos ahogados.

-solo… un po…co… Naruto…- Sasuke no soportó más y desembocó en Uzumaki, bañándolo por dentro de su esencia. Naruto, segundos después, explotó en el vientre de Sasuke, manchándolo de sus fluidos nacarados, llegando juntos al embelesamiento total.  
Las caderas de los chicos se arquearon, y cayeron bruscamente al césped, manchándolo también de su pasión. Naruto cayó sobre Sasuke, exhausto.  
Sasuke se dejó caer en el césped de espaldas, con Naruto en su pecho. Le sonrió con la vista adormilada.

-Arigato Sasuke… Ai Shitteru- Le murmuro el rubio al oído a un Uchiha completamente feliz. Lo abrazó contra su pecho y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo también te amo… Naru-koi. Arigato por devolverme la felicidad…

Naruto, al oír esto, se acurrucó en el pecho del moreno, con una gran sonrisa, y lo aferró con todas sus fuerzas, como si se le fuera a perder en cualquier momento. Se estremeció, el pensar en que le podían quitar a su Sasuke lo aterraba.  
Sasuke, dándose cuenta de esto, lo hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Sonrió con dulzura.

-Jamás permitiré que me separen de ti mi Naruto, jamás. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo… Sasu-koi.

Epílogo:

Los jóvenes ninjas regresaban a la aldea de Konoha por un sendero oscuro. Habían tenido un… pequeño contratiempo, y se les había venido la noche encima.

-Sakura chan y Kakashi sensei estarán preocupados- dijo con una risita el rubio, colocando sus manos tras su cabeza, y entrecerrando los ojos. Sasuke hizo un mohín.

-poco me importa lo que piensen ellos- miró furtivamente a Naruto, el cual le devolvió la mirada con alegría.

Llegaron a la entrada de Konoha, donde los esperaba una histérica Sakura y un contrariado Kakashi. En cuanto los vieron llegar, Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke, provocando la mala cara de Naruto.

-¡Sasuke kun¿Dónde estabas? Me tenias preocupada- la chica comenzó a interrogar a Sasuke, pero éste la apartó con algo de brusquedad.

-déjame tranquilo, es mi problema lo que sea de mi vida, no necesito que me persigas- le contestó secamente a la chica, la cual abrió los ojos tristemente. Pero en su corazón aún albergaba la esperanza de que su Sasuke kun la amaba… (Ingenua)  
Hatake se les acercó a los chicos, y los miró severamente.

-¿Dónde demonios estaban? Estuve a punto de mandar a miembros del ANBU a buscarlos- les recriminó su antiguo profesor. Sasuke estaba a punto de replicar, cuando Naruto llegó al rescate, animado por la negativa del pelinegro hacia la chica pelirrosa.

-Digamos que tuvimos algo importante que hacer…- Naruto miró furtivamente a Sasuke, el cual le dio una breve sonrisa. Kakashi los miró y entendió todo. Les sonrió.

-Muy bien, entonces no hay problema. Sakura, es hora de irnos- Kakashi se dirigió hacia la chica, la cual se quejó.

-pero pero… quiero irme con Sasuke kun…

-Silencio, y oye a tu profesor- Hatake la tomó de la blusa y prácticamente la arrastró hacia el interior de la villa._ "Por fin han hallado eso que les faltaba… suerte Sasuke, Naruto… les deseo una gran felicidad juntos" _Kakashi sonrió para si mismo y se llevó a la confundida pelirrosa lo más lejos posible de la pareja. Éstos se miraron.

-¿crees que Kakashi…? – comenzó Naruto, pero Sasuke lo acalló posando un dedo en sus labios, sonriéndole nuevamente.

-Es probable, pero confío en el, y se que guardará esto.- Comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Konoha, dirigiéndose a Ichiraku (Aún después de tan pasional tarde, Naruto continuaba teniendo hambre)  
Naruto ordenó un gran tazón de ramen, y lo devoro con avidez. Sasuke lo miraba divertido.

-Vaya baka, jamás cambiarás- le dijo éste mientras Naruto terminaba su gran tazón y pedía otro.

-En cambio tú si Sasuke-observó Naruto con aspecto sabiondo- ¿sabías que es algo… tétrico verte sonreír?

-¬¬ ¿por que lo dices?-Sasuke preguntó ofendido, volviendo a su típica expresión seria. Naruto rió.

-No, por nada hehe – Se acercó a Sasuke lo más que pudo, considerando que estaban en un lugar público, y le susurró- te ves hermoso sonriendo.

Sasuke enrojeció.

-… Baka.

-¿Qué¿Quieres pelear? –Naruto puso expresión ofendida.

-Tranquilo dobe…-rió Sasuke divertido.

-ahh ya me las pagaras en la noche- Naruto colocó cara de lujuria.

-… eres insaciable dobe – se sorprendió Sasuke, sonriendo muy disimuladamente.

-estando contigo, todo es posible…

-opino lo mismo, Naru chan…

**-FIN-

* * *

**


End file.
